Exodus
by xoxoZanna
Summary: Rose Wilson leaves Jason Todd after a bust gone wrong; now back under Dick Grayson's wing as her mentor Rose is going to have to piece her life back together and find out where to go next. With a few unexpected allies on her side, she just might stand a chance.
1. Sweet Sacrifice

Rose Wilson closed her eye as she took two deep breaths. She was in nothing but her bra and underwear, tied down to a chair in the center of a dark, musky room. Her Ravager costumer and katana blades were gone, taken away when she had gotten captured. She had no weapons, not even a single razor blade in her hair.

This was all part of the plan, everything was going according to plan. Rose kept telling herself this, but the scene told a different story. She was bleeding, covered in cuts and bruises from the beating. Sure, she'd put up a fight at first, but kicking the thugs' asses was not the plan. She to let herself get captured without anyone knowing she was letting them on purpose.

That meant Rose had to put up a convincing act and to do that she had to be careless, reckless. She had to let herself fall off the pier, into the bay. Rose was an excellent swimmer but she had to act like she was struggling to keep her head above the water. Rose had to let herself get pulled into the current and under the water and when she finally reached the surface again she had to act like she was drowning. When the thugs pulled her out of the water and proceeded to remove her weapons and clothes and beat her to a pulp, she had to act like she was almost dead.

But when it came to making the thugs think she was hurt, Rose didn't have to do much pretending, she really was in pain. Not just from the fight, but from the fact that her boyfriend, Jason Todd, had watched the entire scene from a rooftop nearby and had done nothing to help her. Of course, helping Rose wasn't part of the plan. And everything was going exactly according to plan, at least that's what Rose told herself while the thug beside her held a gun to her head.

The room was silent as Rose and the thugs that filled the room waited for the Red Hood. He had been contacted by the leader of the mobsters, Rose was now part of a ransom. The leader of the thugs was a powerful mafia member, one of the rising names in organized crime. Like most of Gotham's organized crime ring leaders he knew about the Red Hood. And he /thought/ he knew the secret to beating the Red Hood, the Red Hood's girl, Ravager. Thinking that he had the key to the Red Hood's undoing, he had called in his ransom. Rose Wilson's life, for the Red Hood's. Jason agreed to it without hesitation like an good boyfriend, it was part of the plan.

This was going to be a big bust for Jason, he'd been watching the rising mafia boss, Douvere , for nearly two months, and now he was making his move. Douvere thought all the cards were in his hands, but as always, Jason had a few things up his sleeve. For instance, the capture of Rose Wilson that had been thoroughly planned out to the T. Jason was going to get his bust and save Rose, he had promised. She had never been in any real danger at the beginning, but now, unarmed and outnumbered she needed Jason more than ever. She had to force herself not to recall the promises that Jason had made and broken in the past.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside, some sort of alarm had been triggered. Rose smirked, Jason was right on time. Of course Todd had watched the entire scene of Rose's capture. He had followed the thugs back to their hideout, an old Gotham bank, from a distance. While Rose was taken inside and while he received his ransom call from Douvere he had scoped out the area looking for security breaches and forming his bust and (hopefully) rescue plan. Rose tried not to doubt Jason, but she couldn't give him too much credit either.

"My boyfriend's coming to rescue me." Rose spoke up finally.

"Shut up girl." One of the thugs said. Ravager had to suppress the urge to grin. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"Gun is too high." She turned her head ever so slightly to look up at the thug holding the gun to her head.

"You were told to shut up." The gun-thug glared at her.

"I'm just trying to help you out. At this angle your bullet won't go anywhere near my membrane, you wouldn't deal me one bit of damage. I'm a metahuman, so unlike your puny human skull one misaimed blow to the head won't harm me in the least." She told him casually.

"Shhh I can't hear a thing!" One thug called out.

"Shut up girl!" Yelled another.

"She's bluffing!" A third said.

"Bluffing? Look at me I only have one eye and I'm still alive, I have advanced healing." Rose said smugly.

"If you had advanced healing you wouldn't have gone down so easily." The gun-thug said and Rose could tell he was trying to convince himself.

"Oh... Yes... You're right." She mumbled a coy grin making its way onto her face. "Mu getting captured could not possibly have been intentional. Congrats guys, you got me."

"Wait a second it's a trap!" One of the thugs shouted and the room started to buzz with excitement and rapid speaking. Two seconds later it was silenced with gunshots to the ceiling.

Standing in the threshold was the Red Hood in all his glory. In one hand was a gun, in the other arm was Douvere, the gun passed tightly against the mobster's head. "Make one move and your leader goes down." Jason said from under the hood.

The thug that had been holding the gun to Rose's head moved closer to Rose, lowering his aim slightly. Rose smirked that he had actually believed her, he was paranoid, all of them were. In one swift move Ravager stood up with the chair still attached to her and turned quickly to knock down the gun-thug with the chair. She jerked her legs out of the tight ropes and stood on the chair, jumping up high to break the ropes around her waist.

The room was loud, everyone was yelling trying to get Rose but Jason sent another warning shot at the ceiling to quiet them once again. Her arms were still tied behind her back and she took out one of the thugs that had moved too close to her. Finally she broke the rope from her wrists and located gun-thug who was picking himself up off the ground. She dashed beside him and kicked him back to the floor before leaning close to him.

"Still think I'm bluffing?" She giggled before punching him in the face. She heard the sound of bones breaking but she didn't let it phase her. She stood up and looked at Jason before nodding. "Now, if you'll just tell me where my swords and clothes are, we'll be on our way." She looked at the group.

No one said a word and Rose could hear Jason snicker. "They know they're going to die patchy, at least let the last thing they get to look at be you." It was a compliment, a very good one for Jason actually.

Rose moved to the nearest thug and kneed him in the stomachs making him keel over. She grabbed him by the hair and held him close. "Do you have a family? A wife, kids...? Don't answer that, I already know. Wouldn't it just be terrible if your pregnant wife should get in a car wreck coming home from grocery shopping? What if your daughter got into the wrong car on her way home from school and the driver happened to drive off a cliff?" Her voice like a snake in the thugs ear.

"Tell me. Where is my stuff?" She yelled pulling on his hair when something hit her from behind. The blow sent her crashing to the ground but she was picked up before she could move, a new gun held to her head.

"Don't you dare move Hood, or your girlfriend's pretty little head will get blown off. We don't care about Douvere, be doing us a favor by killing him... In fact..." The thug pulled his gun away from Rose's head and pointed it to Jason before pulling the trigger twice. Two perfectly aimed shots, both went directly to Douvere's head. Jason dropped the corpse as the thug pointed his gun back at Rose.

"I'm leading this operation, and you're all out of bartering tools. Now surrender yourself of watch the Ravager's pretty white hair turn red." Rose grimaced; this was not in the plan. This was not in the plan at all. "And if you make one step girl I'll shoot him til he can't get up again."

Rose took a breath, the tension in the room was suffocating and it was silent. "Riddle me this, oh wise leader." All eyes turned to Rose. "If you have us both in the perfect position, why don't you just kill us both, right now?"

"Because I've got bigger bats to fry." He laughed wickedly and Rose knew at once this had been their plan all along. The Douvere that Jason had found was a decoy, the real Douvere was the one holding the gun to her head. Well played.

"Well go ahead and kill her then." Jason said and Rose turned to face him in horror. "If you want to prove a point to other thugs or try and lure the Bat here, all you need is me. But every second you keep her alive makes me think that you're bluffing." Jason crossed his arms. "You're weak Douvere." So Jason had figured it out as well, Rose realized.

"You want me to kill your girlfriend?" Douvere raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, saves me having to break up with her." Jason chuckled a little bit and Rose looked at him in disgust. Even if Jason was just trying to play Douvere, he didn't have to be such an asshole about it.

"Fine, if that's what you want... Although I'll make you a deal. If you can get to me before she dies, I'll surrender and let you kill me without a fight." Douvere stood up a little straighter and Rose watched Jason uncross his arms.

"I always was a man with an eye for a bargain." The Red Hood said coldly. "Deal, go ahead, shoot her." He said looking up to the ceiling for the fraction of a second.

Rose heard Douvere cock the gun, his finger rubbing against the trigger. If she got out of this alive, she was never going to forgive Jason. Ever. As if her prayers had been answered, the ceiling crashed to the floor crushing many of the thugs. Out from the debris, the Batman stood tall, dark and brooding and now the center of attention in the room.

Within the next second he had pulled a batarang from his belt and flicked it to knock the gun out of Douvere's hand. He dashed towards the man and Rose, grabbing Rose from his grip and hit the ground with her in his arms. A flurry of bullets came their way and Batman shielded her from the shots. "Get out of here." He commanded in his deep, hoarse voice but Rose couldn't move.

Batman stood up pulling her with him. "You're welcome Bats." Jason said through the hood "Your little crash landing wouldn't have been so easy had I not loosened that ceiling for you."

"Shut up Hood." Batman commanded Jason before delivering a blow that Douvere could not possibly cover from. Rose could tell that this Batman was her old mentor, Dick Grayson. He wasn't as tall as the other one, and he was less merciful with Jason as the other one. Douvere moaned from the floor and Grayson was about to pick him up when two bullets dug their way into Douvere's head.

Jason blew the smoke away from his gun. "Come on Patchy. We're done here." He commanded but Rose didn't move.

"Dammit Jason!" Grayson grumbled looking at the dead body. Well he had gotten his bust, Douvere was dead. Jason pulled out a bottle of alcohol and sent it crashing to the floor, the contents spilling out and the glass shattered. Then he pulled out his gun again and aimed it at the floor.

"Let's go Rose." He said again but she stayed still. "I said-"

"Leave her alone Jason, if she doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't have to." Grayson said then turned to Rose. "You can come with me." He said gently.

"Dammit, Rose let's go!" Jason was yelling now.

"No." Rose said firmly.

"No? No?" Jason repeated and started laughing. "Fine, see you in the afterlife baby." He said laughing again before pulling the trigger, igniting the alcohol covered floor.

Grayson acted fast gripping Rose tightly and shooting a line up to the ceiling. Both of them flying up to the roof, Rose watched as Jason stood in the flames below, the Red Hood shining in the moonlight. The Batmobile was parked on the street below them, without a word Grayson grabbed Rose again and dropped to the street below, breaking the fall by spreading his cape out. When they were opened the door to the driver's seat and reached behind to grab something. He stood up straight and handed Rose a small black blanket before getting into the driver's seat. Rose wrapped the blanket around herself and sat into the passenger side, sighing deeply.

Grayson was silent as he drove the Batmobile away from the scene. He said nothing to her and for a moment Rose doubted that it was Grayson. Finally she decided to speak.

"You had Jason right there, you could have taken him." Rose almost whispered.

"I know." He mumbled coldly.

"You know? So why didn't you? You could have locked up the Red Hood and gotten rid of Douvere in the same night."

"I had more important priorities."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Rose wasn't sure why she was so angry but she was. Why hadn't he stopped Jason?

"Like getting you out of there alive, seems like I was the only one who cared whether you died or not." He looked at her and Rose sighed. He was right about that.

Somewhere Rose had been ready to forgive Jason for waging her life, just as she had forgiven her father for gambling her life as well. It seemed like a natural thing, to risk her life, and Rose had started thinking that perhaps her life really wasn't worth much after all.

But Grayson had never doubted it. He always cared about her and seemed to always point her in the right direction every time she was lost. He picked her up every time she fell and showed her that he really did care.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Why did you leave the Titans for him? They took care of you and no one ever put your life in danger for their own gain. Do you like being mistreated?"

"The Teen Titans weren't exactly loving either. I mean what did you expect? You put me on a team with people who don't trust me and never will." she crossed her arms under the cape-turned-blanket.

"Well can you blame them? But what I want to know is why Jason? Why not your father or someone else?"

"Oh please like I need educate /you/ in falling in love." She countered. He said nothing and she sighed. "Obviously I just left him. I just… It's going to be hard."

"I know Ravager, things like this are never easy, but sometimes you have to take the hard right." He said quietly. "Where should I take you?"

Rose looked at him confused. "What you mean like take me home?" She half-laughed when he nodded. "I live with Jason, I don't have a home."

"I suppose San Francisco is out of the question?"

"And be with the Titans again? Not likely." She huffed. 

"Alright, fine, I'll take you back to the manor until you can figure something out." He said and Rose watched as he started slowing the Batmobile, as they approached a "Caution Road Ending" sign.

"Are you sure that's going to be alright… The old man won't mind if you bring Deathstroke's daughter home?" Rose was surprised, to say the least. As they arrived at what seemed like the end of the road, Rose watched in awe as the stone wall divided in two and opened like doors before her eye. The road continued into what Ravager could only assume was the infamous Batcave,

"As long as you don't make a mess Alfred doesn't care who I bring home. And trust me, there's been worse." He said not looking at her at all as he parked the Batmobile in the center of the massive cave.

That wasn't exactly the old man that she had meant, but she had no time to elaborate. Rose had never been in the Batcave before, she'd only heard of it. Jason liked to paint a picture of it for her, usually boring her out of her mine as he talked about what a horrible place it was. And even more so, what a horrible person Bruce Wayne, the original Batman and Jason's old mentor, was. He had told her all the Batfamily secrets that he knew, and Rose figured that Grayson had already deduced that, and that was why he was risking Wayne's wrath by bringing her back here.

Rose stepped out of the Batmobile, clutching the blanket tightly around her. She tilted her head up to look at the top of the Batcave, she couldn't see the top, it was so dark. There was a supercomputer and a glass case with old costumes. She'd heard about all of it from Jason, but being here, now, it all seemed so surreal.

"This place is huge!" Rose said taking a few steps around. She had only been in the room a few seconds when she heard footsteps coming from a large staircase to the side of the cave. She listened closer, two sets of footsteps. She took a breath and stepped back beside Grayson who was working on pulling off the cowl.

Rose saw the old butler who she could have only presumed was Alfred. It was when she saw the man behind him that her jaw nearly dropped.

"Rose?" The man said in an all too familiar voice. What the hell was going on here? 

"G-Grayson?" She said looking at him. It was Grayson all right, she'd remember dat ass him from anywhere. But if Grayson had been here all along then who… 

"Back so soon, Master Bruce?" The older man, Alfred said walking towards them. Rose turned her head and stared at Batman wide-eyed. He'd removed his cowl and Rose realized the undeniable truth, all along the Batman that she had assumed was Dick Grayson, was in fact Bruce Wayne. Oh shit.


	2. What You Want

It was late while Rose paced around the large grandfather clock. Alfred Pennyworth, the butler, had readied a room for her and had given her one of Bruce's old shirts and a pair of Dick's gym pants to wear. Rose had slipped into the shirt, cuffing the sleeves a few times but she didn't bother with the pants, the shirt was long enough to be a dress on its own.

The manor was huge and there were many rooms and passageways to explore, but she had refrained from doing so. Instead she was pacing around the secret entrance to the batcave that she had initially taken when she first entered the manor with Alfred. Not that she could hear, but down below in the batcave, they were talking about her.

After Rose had found out that Bruce was the Batman she had been with she decided it was time to seriously reevaluate her vigilante career. When she had thought that Batman was Dick she had been comfortable talking to him and she was convinced that he had really cared about her. Bruce was either a really good actor, or he really did care, and that was what confused Rose.

All along Jason had told her what a cold, cruel man Bruce Wayne was. Rose had of course believed him; after all he had always been pegged as an enemy to her starting when she was with her father. But if they had been wrong about him and that he was actually concerned about her, what did that mean?

Rose wanted to believe that he cared, but she had such a hard time trusting. Especially if even a 'good guy' like Tim complained about him from time to time. But maybe that was everyone else's opinion of him, maybe they expected too much from him. Rose had learned a long time ago not to expect anything from anyone; she had been hurt and betrayed way too many times before. She sighed in frustration as she continued her pace.

In the batcave earlier she hadn't thought anything out as much as she was now. All she could think about was how much she wanted to be part of their 'Bat Operation'. And she had unintentionally yet very loudly voiced that desire. Dysfunctional families were her specialty and seeing as most of her family was dead thanks to her father, she wanted to be part of a new family, even one as dysfunctional as the Bat fam.

"What if I stayed here? I mean, I could work with you guys..." Rose had suggested after Bruce arranged for a room to be readied for her. "Nightwing trained me so it's not like I'm unprepared. When I'm not getting purposely captured to help out my boyfriend I'm really good in the field."

Bruce had looked at her like he didn't know whether or not to laugh. Dick had looked at her as if he was begging her to rescind her offer. Finally when it was clear that she was dead serious Bruce dismissed her and asked Alfred to take her to her room while he talked to Dick.

Even with her enhanced hearing there was no conversation for her to overhear, they were too far and too quiet. But Rose knew exactly what they were saying; she knew that they were discussing whether or not they should trust her. They were determining whether or not she would end up doing more bad than good, or get hurt in the field. And of course, they were deciding whether or not she was dangerous.

With her history of failure she was definitely not the best choice to work beside them, but there was no denying that she was a good fighter. She had been trained by Nightwing and Deathstroke, so while she was ready and willing to kill she knew the ethics of a hero. If not killing was what it took to work with Batman Incorporated then she would deal with that. Her relationship with Jason was over, that wouldn't be a problem, and she wouldn't be distracted or torn by allegiance. But they would try to break her, they would try to tame her, was she really willing to let them?

"Wilson what are you doing dancing around in my home?" Rose turned to see Damian Wayne, Robin, standing in the threshold and she grimaced.

"I'm not dancing; I'm thinking Wayne, though I guess you don't do that a lot outside of kindergarten." She shot back crossing her arms.

"Oh really funny Wilson, remind me to laugh when I'm done kicking your-"

"Damian, Rose, shouldn't you be elsewhere?" Rose froze as she heard Dick's voice behind her as he walked out of the entrance to the cave. "Where's Alfie?" He asked.

Rose saw Damian shrug before she turned to face Dick, behind him Bruce approached and she took a step back.

"Damian, can you give us a minute alone?" Bruce requested as he closed the entrance.

"Tt, any decisions made about this team I should be a part of." Damian didn't move and Rose had to admire his blatant disrespect. No wonder they got along so well.

"Damian now is not the time to discuss this, go." Bruce said firmly and Rose casually took a step back.

"Fine, count your lucky stars that these two intervened Wilson, you'd be crying for daddy on the floor had they not." Damian said before turning to walk away.

"Oooh I'm shaking." She rolled her eye as he left before remembering she was still in the others' presence.

"Dick?" Was all Bruce said before Grayson nodded and Bruce stepped out of the room after Damian. When they were alone Dick crossed the room and leaned against the window.

"So, we were talking in there..." Dick stated and Rose bit her tongue to refrain from the first response sarcastic remark. "Bruce told me what happened... With you and Jason..."

"Can you get to the point Grayson, I don't need the reminder of how pathetic my now nonexistent love life is." This time Rose couldn't hold back as she crossed her arms.

Dick gave her a look but he went on. "You really want to be involved... To be part of Batman Incorporated? You are absolutely certain this is what you want?"

Rose nodded. She had said that exact statement nearly verbatim earlier in the batcave. She wasn't in the mood to repeat herself, or to beg.

"Alright... Then Bruce and I decided that I would start training you again. Don't worry, I won't make you take baby steps, we'll pick right back up where we left off. But you're to go out to the field alone; I'm your partner now." Dick said and Rose had never been so close to hugging him. She wanted to scream but of course, she held it all in under an emotionless facial expression as she nodded.

"But you know there are some rules." He didn't wait for her response before continuing. "You can't go rogue if something goes wrong, of course, no one can control that except you. You should know that there are no more second chances after this. If you want redemption from your past with Jason you are going to have to prove you deserve it, you are going to have to work for it."

Rose nodded again. In all honestly she was thankful that he wasn't counting her time with Slade against her. But then, even Grayson knew that she couldn't be fully responsible for her father's poor parenting skills. Besides, had she got been with her father for whatever time she wouldn't have been trained to be a hero by Grayson.

"Obviously, no more Jason. I know it might be hard, but you cannot associate with him. Same with Slade, not that I suspect that will be a problem. But you and I both know how unpredictable Jason is, he might try to get you back." Grayson turned his face away from her as he said this and picked up a book. He idly flipped through it before continuing, giving Rose a moment to let it sink in.

Please Grayson, don't make me laugh. Jason is already onto and screwing the next girl that has had the great misfortune of crossing his path. Part of Rose wanted to miss him; she wanted to go back to him. But she didn't really, she didn't miss him, she didn't want him back, she was too angry.

"And the last thing is that you must obey every order given to you in the field or in training." Dick set the book down and looked her in the eye. "No exceptions."

Rose barely heard his words; she was too busy not rolling her eye. "Okay, so behave, no Jason and obey. I got it, so can we go out now or...?" She asked. She wasn't sure what time it was all she knew was that she was already sick of sitting still.

Grayson chuckled lightly. "No Rose, tonight's adventures are over. And besides, you don't have a costume."

This caught Rose's attention. Shit he was right her costume and swords were gone and all backups were at Jason's place. "Well what am I-"

"No worries Rose." He cut her off. "We'll be taking it easy the next few days, Bruce will have some training clothes brought in for you and when we figure out your costume then we can hit the streets."

She frowned at this. Civilian clothes? No patrols? How long was it going to be before she got her costume back? What if it took weeks before...? She stopped herself there. It wasn't the time for negativity. She needed to keep a positive attitude or else she would never survive all this. "Okay." She mumbled feeling wide awake. Fighting thugs was like an addiction and she was already feeling the withdrawals.

"Don't worry, it won't be that long. I've seen you work. You're a little rough around the edges but that's something that only gets better with experience." Dick placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Surprisingly enough she was reassured.

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Rose raised an eyebrow. "We're not supposed to hug now or something are we?" hugging didn't seem like a 'thing' in the Bat family, but if it was she should probably get out now before it was too late.

Dick laughed at this and pulled his hand away. "No Rose, no hug." He took a step towards the door. "Now, you should get to bed, we've got a long morning ahead of us."

"M-morning?" Rose muttered.

"Absolutely. A training outfit for tomorrow has already been placed in your room and tomorrow Alfred will lead you to the training room promptly at 7am. Be ready." Grayson said and from the look he gave her Rose could tell he expected her to argue.

"Hooray." She said unenthusiastically making eye contact with him once again. He smirked before mumbling a goodnight and exiting the room, leaving Rose alone in it once more.

She didn't linger however, instead she started the walk back to the room that had been declared 'hers' for the time being. Rose wondered how long it would all last, how long she would be welcome here. She was content with the idea of being part of the group and living at the manor for a while. But she had a feeling it wouldn't be long before they got tired of her or gave up on her.

After all, everyone else in her past had given up on her; she had almost given up on herself. But then, surprisingly Grayson and Wayne had proved her wrong. They seemed to possess some small increment of belief in her and her abilities and for Rose that was enough to suffice. All she needed was the chance to prove herself and now she was going to be given it. She couldn't afford to mess this up, not when it was really all she had.

Finally Rose located her room again, the manor was huge and it was going to take a while for her to figure out where everything was, but surely there was a map she could borrow somewhere. If not she would have to pester Alfred every few minutes for directions. She flipped on the light and eyed the room; it was similar to her old one at Titans Tower.

The bed, along with a nightstand, desk and dresser were all part of the same old oak furniture suit. There was a walk in closet off to one side, and the room had an attached bathroom with a large garden tub. The room was on the second floor and had a small balcony that overlooked the estate's land. Rose smiled, it felt like home, of course that feeling was hard to come by as she hadn't truly felt at home since her mother die.

She sighed as she located a set of perfectly folded clothes sitting on top of the dresser, just as Grayson had said. At least she could count on him. But something was going to have to be done about the seven am wake up call. Rose stifled a yawn as she sat down on top of the covers of the bed. Certainly nothing she could do about it tonight. She lowered her head to her pillow and listened to the outside sounds, earlier she had cracked the windows in the room so she could hear well. It was quiet and peaceful and sometime as she listened she fell asleep, relaxed and calm.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well hey guys. If you've gotten this far thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll stick around for the rest.<p>

I didn't put any notes in chapter one because I didn't really plan to even continue the story. But now that I've started I'm certainly not stopping. I will admit, I am having a few conflicts with this story (besides my obvious less than good character portrayals) but the story is not supposed to be about Rose and Jason, or Rose and Grayson, etc. It's about Rose. More importantly its about a girl with a million flaws who's made a lot of mistakes in the past and the measures she will take to redeeming herself. But as good as that sounds, its seemingly difficult to translate that into something decently readable. Ha.

But honestly now isn't the time to go into that. I just wanted to take this note to thank everyone for reading and also please review or message me and let me know how I'm doing.

xoxo, Zanna


	3. Going Under

It had been a long two weeks, training with Grayson was more difficult than she remembered, but that was probably because they were indoors the entire time not once hitting the streets, and Rose was getting restless. When she wasn't training with Grayson she was sparring with Damian whenever he was home and when no one else was around Rose trained solo, barely breaking to eat or sleep. Training with Dick was mostly conditioning and the occasional detective skill or two; sparring with Damian was exciting because she could always count on him to teach her a new move or two; but the real challenge was when Bruce gave her a lesson.

Always rare, but always welcome Bruce taught Rose to decipher clues, to listen with her other senses, not just her ears; he taught survival skills because in Batman Inc. there were no reckless moves or running away. Rose was fascinated by all the new things she'd learned, but she was more than ready to be out on the streets again.

So when Grayson presented her with her new costume and told her that they were finally going to take their training to the streets saying Rose was ecstatic would have been an understatement. Though she did her best to hold in her excitement as she examined the new costume, it was similar to her old one. Long sleeved dark armor, black tank top over and matching pants with the armor in the sides. Thankfully the bright orange boots and gloves had been replaced with black. The costume was still very much Ravager, but with a touch of Bat.

Grayson had informed her that they would be making a few rounds of his typical patrol quarters and that would be it. Rose knew in Gotham there was no shortage of crime so she wasn't too concerned about their night ending too early. Besides, how difficult would it be to convince Grayson to stay out after 'curfew'?

What Rose didn't consider was that when he trained her the first time, Grayson was working for her father. Manipulating Dick and getting what she wanted had been easy because she had to report everything to her dad. This time Bruce was the one I charge, which meant Grayson got to call all of the shots and the odds of Rose being able to manipulate her mentor were slim to none.

They didn't take any vehicles with them on their outing, Rose would have killed for her motorcycle, but that was back with Jason. Grayson had a plethora of gadgets and toys in his utility belt and even though Rose's costume came complete with a full belt she didn't like to use anything. Not even because she didn't know how to use most of the objects in the belt, but because she was proud of her meta abilities, she could scale buildings and jump so high she could nearly glide, she didn't need any gadgets for that.

Rose and Dick were fully costumed on top of a jewelry store rooftop, watching the streets below and around them. Grayson was using special night-vision binoculars, Rose was simply looking around waiting for an alarm to go off or something exciting to happen. "This is boring." Rose said, not understanding why they had to sit and wait, when she patrolled with Jason they would run around looking for trouble until trouble found them.

"Patience, Rose, patience." Dick soothed not bothering to look at her.

Rose sighed audibly but Grayson paid her no attention. This had been going on for an hour now and her leg was starting to cramp from stability. "Can't we just move around a little bit?" Dick didn't answer her and Rose groaned. "What if we split up, we could cover more ground that way." She suggested.

"Rose. No." Was all he said not looking up from his binoculars.

Rose looked around the city again, willing a crime to be committed. There was a bail bonds building to her right, separated from the jewelry store they were on by a short lit alleyway. On the left a lesser lit alleyway that led to an office building. There were a few cars parked on the street and a few lights still on in the office building, but other than that nothing. Not even a single pedestrian walking around, not even a car passing by.

"All of a sudden I miss the indoor training camp." Rose mumbled tilting her head back to look up at the sky. She secretly was wondering what Jason was doing at this very moment. The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to know. It was painful the first few nights that she'd left. She woke up crying or in a cold sweat more than once. She was slightly scared that he had found someone else, that she had really meant nothing to him all along; but she was more scared that she would get to the point of missing him so much that she would go back to him. That seemed unlikely, but Rose had made enough bad choices in her life she couldn't even give herself the benefit of a doubt.

"Rose get ready." Grayson was saying and Rose looked back to him. Below in the alleyway to the left were a few thugs with ski masks on, trying to pry open the side door of the jewelry store.

"Oh thank God." Rose said as she slowly stretched her legs, waiting for Dick's signal.

"You're really choked up about this, aren't you?" He said, his voice deeper than normal. Rose had to suppress her snicker at him trying to get into the character of Batman. He didn't say anything else but slowly moved to the edge of the building, waving Rose over to his side.

Rose moved over quietly, still crouched down as she glanced over the ledge. She knew the rules of fighting robbers, Grayson had drilled them into her head enough, and rule number one was always wait for him to make the first move. If she had been alone Rose could have finished these guys off within the minute, but Grayson wanted everything done by the books so Rose just sat back while she watched him jump and land into the alley way below just behind the thugs.

"This is your one and only warning to go home." He said standing up behind them, they turned around just in time for the nearest one to meet Grayson's fist.

"It's the Bat!" One of the thugs yelled pulling out a gun and aiming at Dick.

Rose took this as her cue to step in and she dropped into the alleyway just as Grayson had, only instead Rose dropped right on top of the thug that had the gun, cracking his back as he hit the cement. She looked just in time to see Dick glaring at her but that didn't stop her from pulling out her swords to attack the rest of the thugs. She combined her old moves with the new ones Damian had taught her, she was lethal but none of the moves she pulled were, she was very careful to keep all the thugs breathing.

When she finally finished the last one she beamed up at Dick. "Ravager rules!" She exclaimed awaiting his praise.

"Go home Rose." Was Dick's response. Surely she had misheard him.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Rose's eye widened.

"You heard me, go home, you're done here. I was stupid for thinking you were ready for this."

"What are you talking about? I fought them all and they're still breathing! I did everything you told me to!" She was yelling now but Rose had every right, Grayson was treating her unfairly, like a child.

"Everything I told you to? What about team work? Did you once check to make sure your partner was okay? That your partner was beside you? And what's worse is how reckless you were, you realize if any of those idiots had known how to actually use a gun you would be dead? You're fast Rose, but you got lucky, that's not skill. You can't count your opponents' weakness as a strength to yourself, what will you do when you go up against a real villain? You really think you can just swing your swords like an assassin when you can barely even be bothered to look over your shoulder to see what's behind you?" Grayson finished his monologue calmly and by the time he was finished Rose had to force herself not to cry.

She didn't say anything but turned and left the alleyway. Rose climbed the fire escape back up to the roof of the jewelry store before running from the ledge, jumping over the other ledge onto the building next to it. She kept running fast as she could back to the manor. She was going to get her things and leave. She had nowhere left to go, but she knew she didn't belong here.

Rose could do no right and she was sick of being mistreated. She did learn one thing tonight, and that was to look over her shoulder. Every time she looked over her shoulder on the way back she saw no one behind her, Grayson wasn't even coming after her; it was true, he didn't care either.


	4. Before The Dawn

Rose was, as usual pacing around the grandfather clock that served as an entrance to the Batcave. No one else was home, they wouldn't be until dawn, but Rose couldn't stomach the idea of leaving without first saying goodbye to Bruce. He would be disappointed, maybe even angry, but he had shown her that she was worth more than she'd thought. Even though it hadn't worked out with her as part of Batman Inc. she wanted to thank him.

Almost two hours had passed since Rose had left Grayson and returned back to the manor, and Rose was growing restless waiting for someone to return. She couldn't hear any sound in the house and she assumed even Alfred was either out or asleep. She paced the room a few more times before she moved to the grand piano in the room and sat on the bench. She was tired of waiting and had nothing better to do.

Idly she tapped a few keys on the piano, her mother had given her lessons as a child, but that had been years ago. With a quiet creaking sound the grandfather clock opened into a passageway. At first Rose thought that Grayson or Bruce had returned but when no one entered she looked back down at the piano. Was that the secret to opening the door?

Quickly Rose moved through the passageway, the entrance shutting behind her as she begun to descend into the darkness. There were lots and lots of stairs and she could only faintly see what was in front of her. Finally she reached the main chamber of the cage and looked around the massive place once more.

Something caught her eye that she hadn't seen before, a glass case filled with old costumes. Jason's Robin costume was one of them and she slowly approached the glass looking examining the costume within. /He/ hadn't given up. Rose glared at the costume and slunk down crossing her arms. Why did it seem that no one believed in her? Just when she'd thought she'd had a chance it had been crushed.

She stood back up, she didn't need to say goodbye. All Rose wanted to do was run, she didn't want to ever return here, she was done with the vigilante game for good. As she turned to leave the cave she saw another costume, a Batgirl costume. To be more precise, Cassandra Cain's Black Bat costume.

Rose had fought Cain once, when Batgirl had been injected with Deathstroke's serum. Rose had fought her, and then the two had fought Deathstroke together. Their skills weren't very different at all, Cass wasn't reckless but she definitely wasn't careful, and she was lethal, very very lethal.

Suddenly Rose got an idea and a very stupid one at that. She moved around the Batcave working quickly and quietly making sure not to touch anything. She came across a closet that housed extra costumes for the masked vigilantes and at the tip top on a shelf was a box marked Cass. Rose grinned as she climbed up and grabbed the box, revealing an extra costume of Cassandra Cain's.

Rose looked at the costume, then back to her own body, then back, before stripping out of her own costume and into Cass', mask, cape and all. She walked back to the glass cases and examined her reflection in the case that had the other Black Bat costume. This was a horrible idea but Rose couldn't help herself as she moved to the entrance of the batcave. Grayson had forbade Ravager from going out alone… But he never forbade Batgirl from going out alone, and she knew exactly where she was going.

It was a little less than an hour later when Rose arrived outside of the old house that she and Jason had once shared. She knew there was no way he'd be here this time of night and she felt relatively safe. Rose still had her key but she had a feeling he'd changed the locks, and even if he hadn't she didn't need anyone knowing she'd kept the key.

Instead Rose was quick to smash the bay window of the living room that was at the front of the house. An alarm started going off but she pain no mind to it as she moved to the garage. Jason had set it up for himself, she knew no police would come and even if Jason did get the message he wouldn't be here for at least another twenty minutes, more than likely he was at his hideout in the city.

Rose opened the garage door and saw her motorcycle and smiled a little bit. She still had the key for that too and quickly turned on the engine revving it loudly. She sat on the bike glad she finally had her means of transportation back. Within minutes she had crashed through the garage door and down the hill the house was on, back to the main highway.

She was going faster than she had ever gone, the speedometer couldn't even calculate her speed as it was well over 100mph. She was back in Gotham a little over ten minutes later. Looking at the clock on the bike Rose determined she had about another hour before she'd need to return to the manor, that was plenty of time for a little fun.

Rose was sure not to go to any side of town she knew any of the real bats would be on. It would be game over for sure if she were caught. Instead she stuck to the piece of town she knew had once been Cass'. Jason had given her a rough layout of which bat had territory where, ever since Cass had left Gotham she knew this side of time was only covered by Dick and Bruce from time to time.

She parked her bike a few blocks away before climbing up to a rooftop of an apartment building. Rose watched the city below for a few minutes, just like Grayson had taught her. A few cars passed by, but nothing too suspicious, there were no real movements below and Rose wondered if maybe she should go look for trouble like she used to. Instead she channeled her inner batgirl and waited, quietly, patiently.

It wasn't long before a car sped down the street before her eyes, seconds later three cop cars with sirens wailing raced after the car. Rose smiled, jackpot. She jumped off the roof down to her bike below before heading onto the street behind the cops and the other car.

As she followed the cars she made sure to stay at least a block or two away so that the cops wouldn't see and suspect her. Rose realized she was getting dangerously close to Grayson's territory as the chase continued and she struggled with whether or not she should let the car go or hurry and end the chase in her/Cass' territory. What would Batgirl do?

Eyeing her one and only chance Rose moved east a block before speeding up, she could hear she'd passed the cops and was just ahead of the getaway car when she quickly cut it west, crossing just in front of the car. She turned right before she'd gone too far, but her crossing in front of the other car so quickly was enough to get the driver to slam on the breaks, over correct, and run into a street lamp.

The airbags of the car went off and Rose grinned in triumph. The cops pulled up to the scene just in time to drag the driver from the car. Rose pulled off to the side of the road, watching for a moment. One of he cops ran over to where she was but she remained calm.

"Thanks Batgirl." Was all the cop said and Rose nodded. "You probably already knew this but the suspect is wanted in three states for murder and sex trafficking." Rose nodded again, smiling under the mask. "Thanks again." The cop said before turning back to the scene and Rose turned her engine back on deciding it was time to go back to the manor.

She smiled smugly the entire way back, turned out she actually had done something right this time. And for some reason she was no longer wanting to leave the manor and Grayson's mentorship. Sure he could be a real Dick –snicker- but Rose wasn't going to give up yet, if she could pull off being Batgirl she could deal with Grayson's lessons and maybe even do right by him. It was worth a shot at least.

Being Batgirl had really opened her eyes and Rose was thrilled with herself for the moment. She parked her bike outside and quietly tip-toed back into the manor, she knew she was still alone and was safe for the time being. She sped up to her room and stripped out of the Batgirl costume into her pajamas. She hid the Batgirl costume under the mattress and prayed Alfred didn't change the sheets daily.

Rose had only lay down her head and begun to drift off to sleep when there was a light rapping at her door. Her stomach dropped, someone knew. Rose knew it was too good to last and she couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. She stood up and opened the door, Grayson stood tall outside the door, no sign of his previous anger remained on his face.

"I'm really glad you're here." He said, the beginnings of a smile making its way to his face. "I was afraid you'd leave after what happened tonight." Dick said.

"Ha, you think you can get rid of me that easily?" Rose said calmly, maybe Dick didn't know after all.

"Well, I sure hope not. I realize I was really hard on you tonight… I just want to see you succeed and what I said was true, if you weren't better than those goes it could have been dangerous." He said again hinting at a smile.

"You really think I was better than those guys and not just lucky?" Rose smirked.

"Okay don't let it go to your head." He said ruffling her hair. "Get some sleep and we'll try again tomorrow, you deserve it for being such a good sport and coming back here." Grayson said turning to walk away.

Rose said nothing else, afraid she would spill the entire story if she opened her mouth even to breath. "Night." She said biting her tongue and quickly closing the door before she could even hear his response. She sighed and slunk back to her bed, Rose was glad that was over, all of a sudden she felt guilty for lying to him, but she couldn't take back her actions now.

Rose was way too sold on her double life as Batgirl to ever go back. Even if she had to keep it a secret from everyone.


	5. Good Enough

Rose glared looking around the room, it was full of people laughing and pretending to enjoy themselves, there was no one without a drink in their hand. "This is actually part of the gig?" She asked turning to look at Grayson in his James Bond tux.

"Pretty much, Bruce has these parties in the manor and it's best that we be present." Grayson shrugged and Rose could tell he didn't mind it at all. After all not a single woman had walked into the room without their eyes falling on him and giggling and blushing. Dick enjoyed the attention, that was for sure.

Rose looked to her other side, Damian exchanged a look with her that assured her he was just as miserable as she. But Damian put on a smug face and went to work the room, he often caught attention from the party guests by surprising them with how intelligent he was for his age.

Rose crossed her arms over her navy blue gown, Alfred had brought it in for her just that morning and something told her there wouldn't be a lot of training going on today. That didn't bother her too much, if she was lucky Grayson would get drunk enough so that he wouldn't want to patrol tonight; that would give Rose plenty of time to go out as Batgirl.

For a little over a week now Rose had been leading three lives; Rose Wilson, Ravager, and Batgirl. It was easy enough, she didn't get much street time with Dick anyways. True to his word, they still hit the streets for a nightly patrol but not every night did they actually find anything. It was still a lot of teaching, and a lot of patience. It was easy for Rose to handle his lessons though, because she would always sneak out after their lesson ended and teach herself new things as Batgirl.

Rose felt she was doing a lot of good now that she had a mask. Though, she was sure to stay under the radar, the last thing she wanted was for it to get back to either Batman that Black Bat was back. Rose smirked at the thought, what would they do if they knew. It wouldn't be pretty, she'd probably be kicked out immediately, but the look of surprise on their faces when they found out she'd lived up to Cassandra Cain's legacy would be enough for her.

"Come on Rose, let's get out of here." Dick said gently grabbing her arm to lead her out of the grand ballroom. Rose wasn't complaining, if she was lucky they would be sneaking out to go out on patrol. She grinned eagerly, but Grayson had other plans in mind. He led her outside past the gardens and courtyard that a few wayward guests had gotten to.

They were far on the manor's estate, so far they could barely hear the noise from the party anymore. Grayson sat down on a large boulder, careful not to get stains on his tux and motioned for Rose to sit beside him. She did so and wondered why he had left the party so soon.

"Sorry, it really does get cramped in there." Was his response as if he'd been reading her mind.

"Yeah I can imagine." Rose mumbled not letting on that she would rather be back inside than having a heart to heart with him. At least, that's how she felt until Grayson pulled out the champagne bottle he'd swiped from inside. "And here I thought you only used your powers for good." Rose joked watching as Dick drank straight from the bottle.

"Ha. Even a hero has to have a little fun sometimes right?" He said passing the bottle to her. Rose remained silent as she drank, the alcohol wasn't very strong but she loved the way it felt going down. "Besides, I don't really belong in there with all those rich snobs." He said a little quieter.

Rose was about to hand the bottle back but if Grayson was going to start venting to her she needed a little more in her system. "Yeah tell me about it." She said sarcastically knowing he'd take it seriously.

She couldn't have been more wrong, Grayson looked back to her and furrowed a brow. "Rose, what made you want this?" He asked carefully but before Rose could answer he pressed on. "I mean what made you leave Jason, the one person you've ever loved as far as I know, and want to be a part of this?"

Rose was caught completely off guard by the question, she'd thought they were going to spend the evening talking about him. She passed the bottle off before rethinking the question. When she'd first moved in the answer would have been simple, she didn't have anywhere else to go and Bruce and Dick did seem to care about her at least a little bit, that was a solid start.

But now everything was different, now that she was Batgirl, her views had changed. All of a sudden she loved hero work and the ethics of a hero. Now she wasn't holding back anything when she fought thugs because she didn't want to kill anymore, she'd let go of so much anger since donning the Batgirl costume. "I guess, I just wanted to be part of something bigger… To do something good for once." Rose censored her answer lest her entire secret be spilled.

Grayson smiled back at her and tossed an arm around her shoulder. "You're an alright kid, Wilson." He said handing her the bottle. "I think Slade raised you right."

Rose nearly choked on the champagne she was drinking. She was about to yell at him but when she saw the smile on his face she knew he was joking. "Please Grayson, at this point Bruce has done more to raise me than my own father and I've only seen him a few times since I moved in." Rose said and the two laughed at this.

Her poor parentage by Slade had been something she'd bonded over with Damian when she'd first met him. It seemed weird to talk about it at all with Grayson, she knew his family history, he had loving parents but they were killed before his eyes. "Was it hard?"

"Was what hard?" Grayson asked softly.

"Being raised by Batman? Jason used to paint a picture for me, and Damian made clear it wasn't a breeze in the park, but was it different for you?" Rose asked curiously looking up at the sky as she passed the bottle back again.

"It was… Interesting. A lot of times he was very Batman, but Alfred was there. Alfie was more of the father figure and Bruce was a partner, maybe even a friend… The problem is Jason and Damian both came here looking for a father and what they got really isn't what they had in mind." Dick said taking another drink and Rose could tell he didn't really want to talk about this anymore.

"Yeah, when it comes to dads there's just not enough good ones to go around." Rose shrugged remembering when she'd first met Slade and lost her mother. Wintergreen was Slade's butler and closest friend, he had been more of a father figure to Rose at that point. But the more that Rose thought about it, the better off she was without a dad. Hers had done nothing but cause her pain and anger, she was safer without him, and she was a much better person now.

Dick laughed at her sentiment and lifted the bottle. "To us then! The kids raised without dads that still turned out good… Well okay in your case." He joked and Rose punched him in the arm.

"Knock it off Grayson." She said sticking her tongue out as she pulled the bottle away from him. Dick made a great effort trying to get it back while she was drinking without having it spill everywhere but to no avail. He grabbed the bottle just as Rose was finishing her drink but not late enough as it slipped out of her hand and the sparkly champagne spilt all over her lap and his arm.

"Grayson!" She yelled but was laughing too much as she tried to blot out as much as she could. Rose couldn't remember laughing so much since she'd been with Jason.

Dick didn't say anything but looked her in the eye and smiled. "Come on." He said again but this time he didn't lead her by her arm, he flipped her over his shoulder and ran back towards the manor. The party was disbanding but Grayson didn't bother going in to say goodbye to anyone. Instead he moved towards the grand outdoor pool and didn't slow down as he approached it.

"Grayson what are you doing? Don't you dare, don't you dare!" Rose yelled as she saw them approaching the pool, she couldn't break out of Dick's grip, he obviously had a lot of experience slinging thugs three times her size over his shoulder and she couldn't possibly fight him off. "Grayson I swear by all things holy if you do what I think you're about to do I will ki—" But Rose's death threat was cut off by the two of them being fully submerged in the icy water of the pool.

Rose was the first to come back up and she looked around for Dick. The water wasn't that cold to her at least, after all she'd stayed alive under water for hours in a frozen lake in Alaska. But Dick wasn't anywhere to be found in the Olympic sized pool. Rose rubbed the water out of her eyes and turned around just in time to see Dick, sans tuxedo, and only in his boxers cannonballing in. Rose groaned as she was splashed again.

"Not funny Grayson, not funny." Rose hissed as he came back up. The dress she was in was getting in her way and it was nearly impossible to swim in it. She pulled it off leaving herself in only her bra and underwear before placing the dress on the side of the pool next to Grayson's wet tuxedo.

"I found it highly amusing." He said going under water to grab her leg and pull her down. Rose struggled against him for a minute before she was finally able to pull herself back up. When she resurfaced Dick was right there, his face inches from hers. Rose smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder and the smug look on his face disappeared as he leaned in a little closer, the two of them treading water together.

Rose smiled as he leaned in and with all the force she could muster Rose pressed both hands on his shoulder to dunk him under the water. As she laughed it was only a few seconds before she realized that he had been about to kiss her. Good god how could she be so stupid? Didn't she have the biggest crush on him when he was training her? Yeah… But that was before… Jason. But she was over Jason now, wasn't she?

As Grayson came back up Rose moved to the edge of the pool, a smile masking her confusion. She was over Jason, it was obvious, if she wasn't she'd be back with him. But why did she have such mixed feelings about Dick? Rose pushed the thoughts out of her mind and pulled herself out of the water, grabbing her soaking wet dress. "It's getting late, we should probably head in." Rose muttered.

Dick nodded his agreement and followed suit as Rose put her dripping wet clothes back on. The pair remained silent as they walked back into the manor dripping wet. All of the guests had left and Alfred was left cleaning up the mess from the party. He eyed them suspiciously but said nothing.

"Sorry about the puddles Alfie." Dick said trying to suppress his grin. Rose couldn't help but crack up as they walked up the stairs, Alfred saying something about kids these days as they left. Dick walked Rose back to her bedroom door and she smiled at him as she opened it.

"Thanks for tonight, it was surprisingly fun." She said not sure what else to say. "But tomorrow we're back to patrolling right?" Rose asked as an afterthought.

"You're welcome, I had fun too… And, yeah, patrol sounds good." Grayson said with a smile. "I can't believe how dedicated you are."

Rose shrugged, "what can I say? I finally know what I wanna do with my life." She smiled again trying not to think of the Batgirl costume she was minutes from slipping into.

"Yeah, well, I'm really glad I could be around to watch. I always knew you had it in you Rose." Grayson said and Rose dropped her smug smirk and traded it for an honest smile.

"You mean that?" She asked looking up to him. "No one's believed in me since my mom died…"

"Of course I mean it Rose. Me and Bruce both believe in you, you wouldn't be here if we didn't." Dick placed his hand on her shoulder.

Rose sighed and bit her lip before standing on her tiptoes up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks Grayson, you don't know how much I needed to hear that." Rose said turning back to the door. "Goodnight."

"Rose?"

Rose turned back to face him "yeah?" But the second her eyes met his, Grayson's lips came down on hers as he cupped her face. Rose didn't protest, instead she kissed him back, tossing her arms around his neck.

Something told her she wasn't going to be patrolling as Batgirl tonight after all, but she was suddenly okay with that. Backing slowly Rose led Dick into her bedroom as the kiss continued, amazingly he closed the door behind them and they still managed to make it to the bed. Yep, Rose was certain she wasn't going out at all tonight, but right here, right now, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well haaaaay there you beautiful readers. My what a ride it's been so far. Yanno with me not updating for 10 months and then all of a sudden bam 3 new chapters. I just want to thank all the new readers and those that have been here since the beginning ;-;<br>****Because this is my author's note and I'm supposed to talk about the story I should add in that this story have about 10 more chapters before I'm ready to end it. And also in the things to look forward to category: You guessed it, The return of Jason Todd.  
>Yeah basically that's all I've got... I mean more Troll!Rose to come and a smidgen of Damian being a super brat. But yeah. So please keep reading because I think it's gonna be great! R&amp;R please xoxo<strong>


End file.
